The Awakening of Drina
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: This is a short story on how Daisuke first got Drina before she was placed on the Blade Breaker's team. No flames!


"The Awakening of Drina"

 **This is the prequel to my story All Across the Nation. Please enjoy and review!**

Dressed in a teal tank top, a pair of skinny jeans and pink sneakers, Daisuke Motomiya was walking down the street with Yolei Inoue, who was wearing a yellow summer dress and white tennis shoes, and Cody Hida who was wearing a white t-shirt, purple shorts and black shoes.

They were heading off to the pizza restaurant by the pier where they were meeting TK Takaishi, Kari Kamiya and Ken Ichijouji for lunch.

As they passed by an alley, Yolei's head perked up as she heard the familiar sound of a Beyblade spinning on the pavement.

"What's wrong, Yolei?" Poromon asked when he noticed his human's sudden interest.

"I heard something down there." The lavender haired girl said.

"What did you hear?" Daisuke asked.

"Was it a rat? Those things can be pretty noisy." Upamon commented.

"No! It sounded like a Beyblade spinning." The child of Love and Sincerity told them.

This made the two other humans and three Digimon blink in surprise as they stare down the alley and listened carefully to hear the sound of a Beyblade spinning on the pavement.

Closely following the noise came the sound of two Beyblades clashing into each other while two male voices cried out.

"I can hear it too!" Cody exclaimed.

"It sounds like a battle." Poromon said.

"Let's go check it out." Daisuke said as Demiveemon clung to her shoulder as the girl rushed off down the alley.

"Daisuke, wait up!" Yolei called as she and Cody chased after the girl.

Racing down the alley, the group of six were stunned to see broken Beyblade parts littering the pavement before them.

"What happened here?" Cody asked in shock.

"Someone shredded those Beyblades." Demiveemon commented.

"C'mon, let's go see who did this." Daisuke narrowed her eyes in anger.

She didn't approve of Beyblades being destroyed during battle unless there was no choice, but from the looks of how badly trashed the parts were, it was obvious the person who did this intended to do it for fun.

Reaching the end of the alley and stepping out of the shadows, the group of six came upon two boys who were locked in a one-sided Bey-battle.

One was a boy around Cody's age with pale blue hair and matching eyes who was battling a teenage male who had peroxide blond hair and silvery blue eyes.

"You're done for now! Cronus, destroy him!" The blond ordered.

"No, don't!" The bluenette begged.

His eyes filled with tears as he watched as his blue Beyblade was easily grinded into pieces by the black Bey that charged towards it.

Everyone gasped at the cruel display and then glared as the blond laughed maliciously as he re-called his Bey back into his hand while the boy sobbed as he dropped to the ground to gather up the remains of his Beyblade.

"Why? Why did you hafta destroy it? I worked so hard with my mom to put this together!" The boy cried.

"Hey, if you can't play with the big boys, then give up. This game isn't for little babies like you. Now, get out of my face." The blond continued to smirk.

"You jerk!" Yolei snapped.

The two males turned to see their audience who were all glaring at the sight before them.

"What did you say?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you pick on little kids like that! You have to be one of the biggest creeps I've ever met!" Yolei yelled at him.

Cody walked over to the bluenette and helped him stand up before the boy then ran off down the darkened alley and away from the cruel teen before he did anything else to him.

"What you did wasn't right. You had no right to destroy all these Beyblades." The child of Knowledge and Reliability said.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, the blond then stepped forward and grabbed Cody by the collar of his shirt making the girls and Digimon tense up in worry as the boy was pulled up to the crazed male's face.

"Don't act all high and mighty, kid. This ain't no typical Bey-battle like you puny babies have in a stadium. This is street blading where everything goes. If ya can't hack it, then get lost!" The blond spat.

He then threw Cody back which made Daisuke and Yolei rushed forward as they both caught the boy as he landed in their laps.

Upamon growled and was about to digivolve to teach the bully a lesson for touching his human, but he was held back by Demiveemon and Poromon.

"Hey, you can't treat people like that! I challenge you to a Bey-battle here and now!" Daisuke declared.

Yolei and Cody glanced up at their leader as she stood up in one fluid movement and held out her Beyblade with an angered, yet determined expression on her face.

"You wanna battle me? Do ya really think you can handle it, honey?" The blond sneered.

"Believe me, pal, I can take anything." Daisuke narrowed her eyes.

Lips curling up into a deadly grin, the male let his eyes roam over the developing body of the 12 year old redhead in front of him.

She was quite attractive, not in the stunningly beautiful way her lavender haired friend was, but the redhead did have a pretty face and her fiery personality was quite intrieging.

He would love to try and break her.

"Fine then. But when I win, you'll become my girlfriend." He declared.

"As if we would let that happen!" Yolei yelled in outrage on her friend's behalf.

Upamon and Poromon had to hold back an angered Demiveemon next as the baby dragon was about to rush off to pummel the arrogant male for checking out his human in such a crude way.

"Done. But when I win, your Beyblade becomes mine." Daisuke said.

Yolei looked at the girl in disbelief, but then thought back to how Daisuke had once willingly gave herself up to the Digimon Emperor to save them from being eaten by Deltamon.

Sure, it was actually a group of Bakemon in disguise to trick the girl, but the fact that she would give herself up to protect her friends was still something to be admired and viewed as impulsive.

"Deal." The blond agreed with a sneer.

Both opponents then stood across from each other as they attached their Beyblades to their launchers as they prepared to battle.

"You should know the name of the person who is about to beat you. The name's Sousuke. What about you, honey?" He taunted.

"It's Daisuke, not honey." The girl glared.

Standing back to watch the match, Yolei and Cody picked up their Digimon while Demiveemon sat on the child of Love and Sincerity's shoulder.

"This is a really bad idea." Poromon commented.

"You know how Daisuke is. Nothing can change her mind." Upamon said.

"Don't worry. Daisuke can handle this. I hope." Cody frowned in worry.

Their eyes were focused on the two Beybladers who stood in front of them and they took their stances as they prepared to launch their battle tops.

"Yo, brat, count it down!" Sousuke called over to Cody.

Startled at being spoken to that way, the brunette shook his head as he then turned his attention to the tense bodies of the two Beybladers.

"Um, three...two...one... Let it rip!" Cody called.

As the last three words left his mouth, Sousuke and Daisuke pulled the ripcords through their launchers and watched as their Beyblades were released, both hitting the pavement in front of them.

The two Beyblades then rushed each other and clashed, sparks crackling from the impact which made Yolei and Cody flinch back.

Both Digidestineds had a bad feeling about this battle and wished that their friend didn't agree to go along with it.

Sousuke and Daisuke were both staring down at their Beyblades, watching as they circled around each other before they continued clashing against the other.

"Well, I'm surprised your Beyblade wasn't destroyed from contact with mine, but now I think it's time to kick it up. Cronus, go!" Sousuke yelled.

The Beyblade rushed off at the white one, but it dodged to the left at the last second to avoid the hit that was sure to cause damage.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" Daisuke said as her Beyblade then slammed into Sousuke's from behind making the male growl in anger.

"Go, Daisuke!" Yolei grinned as the white Beyblade continued its assault.

"She's driving him back!" Cody announced with a small smile.

"But how is she going to win?" Upamon asked.

"I guess she has to make Sousuke's Beyblade stop spinning first." Poromon answered.

"She can do it." Demiveemon said confidently.

Just then, Sousuke gained a sneer on his face as he stared down the girl standing across from him as she grinned with great confidence.

"You think you can win this? Guess again! Cronus, attack!" Sousuke shouted.

Everyone watched in shock as the black Beyblade started to hum as a strange violet glow appeared in the center.

"What is that?" Daisuke narrowed her eyes at the sight, confused by what was causing the light.

Screeching was heard as a large beast with thick black fur and torn wings rose from the black Beyblade.

The beast appeared to be a bat with a long snout and had a hulking body that had bronze armour covering it.

Its eyes were glowing a deep violet color while its claws, which were attached to its wings/arms, looked more like three curved blades.

Fear consumed the three Digidestineds as they stared up at the hideous creature that was giving off waves of hate and rage as it hovered above the Beyblade and stood in front of its master with a twisted grin on its snout.

"Ew, what is that thing?!" Yolei cried as she hugged Poromon to her chest.

"Meet Cronus, my Bit Beast!" Sousuke introduced with a smirk.

"Bit Beast? That thing is a Bit Beast?" Daisuke questioned as she stared up at the viceous looking creature who was eyeing her like she was its next meal.

She had heard some other Beybladers talking about Bit Beasts before, about how they were supposed to be powerful holy spirits that only a select few people had, but Cronus was the exact opposite of what Daisuke was expecting.

"Never seen one before? Well, then you're in for a treat. Cronus, get her!" The blond yelled.

Giving a screech, Cronus surged forward and the black Beyblade clashed against the white one, only instead of the bat destroying it, he slashed his claws at Daisuke.

The girl cried out as the claws of the Bit Beast slashed against her collar bone.

"DAISUKE!" Demiveemon screamed.

"What are you doing?!" Yolei demanded in anger.

That creep had just attacked the girl directly with his monster!

"How dare you!" Cody glared.

"Hey, she's the one who agreed to battle me. It's not my fault she can't handle it." Sousuke shrugged.

Holding her hand against her bleeding collar bone, Daisuke sent a glare over at the blond.

"You freak! What is this? You can't win on your own, so you use this butt ugly monster to attack your opponents? You're pathetic!" She yelled.

This only served to anger Sousuke and his features seemed to grow more feral as Cronus' waves of hatred swarmed around him.

"Pathetic?! You need to learn your place, you little wretch! CRONUS!" The blond screamed.

Diving towards the girl once again, Cronus then swung his wing at Daisuke, pushing her backwards and making her shout as she flew against the wall behind her, crying out as her head connected with the building forcefully.

Snarling, Cronus bared his fangs at the girl as he loomed over her as the waves of hatred and taint wrapped around Daisuke and made it hard for her to breath.

"No!" Yolei cried as she began to run forward to help, but was grabbed by Cody who held her back.

"It's too dangerous! Don't just rush in! We need a plan." The brunette told her.

"We'll handle this!" Demiveemon glared.

Jumping forward, the three Digimon were covered in blue, red and yellow lights as they all began digivolving.

"Demiveemon digivolve too...VEEMON!"

"Poromon digivolve too...HAWKMON!"

"Upamon digivolve too...ARMADILLOMON!"

Armadillomon rolled his body into a ball and tackled Cronus, but instead of colliding with the beast, the Rookie flew through the bat.

"Whoa, that was weird." Armadillomon shook his head as he uncurled his body.

"He went right through him!" Yolei gasped.

"My turn!" Hawkmon said as he flew into the air.

Plucking his feather off of his head, Hawkmon threw it like a knife and watched as the spinning weapon sailed towards Cronus.

Instead of causing harm to the Bit Beast, the feather phased through him just like Armadillomon had.

"That is unfortunate." Hawkmon frowned as his feather returned to the top of his head.

Charging forward, Veemon swung his arms at Cronus and was stunned when he too phased through the bat.

"How does this keep happening?" Yolei asked.

"Yolei, remember? Bit Beasts are spirits. They can't be touched by anything or anyone physical. That must be why the Digimon keep failing to hurt him." Cody concluded.

"That's not fair." Veemon glared as Cronus gave him a look of mocking.

"Now do you get the point? None of you can defeat me. I'm just too powerful!" Sousuke laughed manically.

Glaring over at the crazed blond, Daisuke used the wall behind her as a crutch as she pushed herself up and ignored the pain in her head.

"I've heard that before." She said as she blew her bangs out of her face.

"Hey, freakshow!" She yelled making Sousuke look over at her.

He was mildly stunned that she was still able to stand even after being struck twice by a violent and powerful monster such as Cronus.

"If you think I'm gonna let you beat me this easily, then you're nuts! I'm not finished yet!" Daisuke declared.

"You won't go down, huh? Your funeral! Cronus, end her, now!" Sousuke shouted.

Roaring in a high pitched shriek, Cronus turned to attack Daisuke once again.

"No!" Veemon cried.

He, Hawkmon and Armadillomon all jumped up to stop the attack, but Cronus turned and swung his wing down, beating the three Digimon back as they were thrown down on the pavement in front of Yolei and Cody who rushed forward to help them.

Huffing in satisfaction, Cronus grinned evilly down at Daisuke who met his gaze with no fear.

She had stared down much more frightening creatures before, such as Kimeramon and MaloMyotismon, so she wasn't going to allow some disfigured beast to scare her off.

Then, before Cronus could attack, it started to snow.

The feeling of the cool flakes falling onto his snout stunned the beast as he stopped his attack, growling in discomfort.

Pure white snowflakes fell from the sky making everyone gaze up in confusion, unsure of how it could be snowing in the middle of the summer.

"Huh? Snow? How is this possible?" Yolei asked as a snowflake landed on her nose.

"It's too hot for it to be snowing." Cody commented.

"What is this? Some kind of trick?" Sousuke demanded.

Daisuke stared up at the sky in awe as snowflakes fell down on her, decorating her hair with ice crystals.

Usually, she hated the cold, but the snow and ice felt so comforting and gentle as it landed on her, almost as though it were enveloping her into a hug.

A soft pink light glowed in front of her making the girl stare in wonder as the snow blew around into a circle, then faded away to reveal the creature who had brought the cold weather.

Standing in front of Daisuke was a large snow leopard who had gentle amber brown eyes and was dressed in silver armour that had blue gemstones.

"What-Who are you?" Daisuke asked as she stared at the feline with wide eyes.

Smiling, the snow leopard stepped forward towards the girl as the Digimon and humans all watched in wonder.

Stopping in front of the girl, the beautiful beast leaned forward and pressed her nose against Daisuke's collar bone, making it glow pink as it then healed and left behind a thin line as a scar.

Touching the scar tenderly, Daisuke stared at it for a few seconds, confused over how the snow leopard was able to heal her.

Looking back at the feline, she stared into her kind amber colored eyes that were watching the girl carefully.

"Hey, what is going on here?! We were in the middle of a battle! I don't care who that stupid hairball is! I'll destroy it as well!" Sousuke shouted.

Amber eyes narrowed in annoyance as the snow leopard turned her head over to the crazed boy who was being tempted by Cronus, the evil creature who leered down at her.

Looking back at the human girl behind her, the snow leopard gave her a look.

"What? Do you want to help me fight them?" Daisuke asked making the feline nod in agreement.

"But how are we going to do that?" Daisuke asked her.

Eyes moving over to where Daisuke's Beybalde was still spinning, the feline grinned as she then jumped over towards it making everyone go wide eyed in shock as the snow leopard allowed herself to be pulled inside the battle top.

It glowed with white, pink and blue lights as the Bit Beast sealed herself inside of the Beyblade, Cronus hissing as it dived away from the bright light which caused pain to his eyes.

 _"My name is Drina."_ A female voice whispered into Daisuke's mind.

The girl blinked in surprise at the sound of the voice as she stared down at her Beyblade which seemed to be spinning with more power.

"Drina? Are you a Bit Beast?" She asked.

 _"Yes, I am. Now, please, use my power to defeat this evil monster and heal the boy from Cronus' taint."_ The snow leopard, Drina, said.

Hearing this, Daisuke pushed away from the wall as she regained her confidence and glared up at the monster who was messing with the mind of the boy standing across from her.

One thing she hated the most was when some evil monster took control of some innocent human's mind and warped them to become some pawn to be used for their own pleasure.

"Cronus, you're going down. Drina, let's go!" Daisuke cried.

Roaring, Drina rose from the Beyblade as the wind picked up, blowing snow around her as the beast growled in warning at Cronus who shriekd at her in return.

"What?! You think just because you've got a Bit Beast now that it means you're stronger than me?! Think again! Cronus, end it now and destroy them!" Sousuke screamed.

The two beasts clashed against each other, the Beyblades creating sparks, while Cronus bit into Drina's shoulder making her roar in anger.

Forcing all of her strength forward, she pushed Cronus off of her and whipped her tail, sending a birrage of ice shards forward that pierced through the soft underbelly of the bat making him shriek.

Cronus stood up, weakened, but flew forward as he slapped Drina across the face making her fly backwards and land in front of Daisuke.

"Drina, come on, you have to get up." She encouraged.

Lifting herself up just as Cronus was about to jump on her, Drina jumped up and pounced on the other Bit Beast as snow formed around the two creatures as everyone watched on.

The two beasts fell to the ground, their fangs dug deeply into the other's shoulders as they seemed to wrestle each other until Cronus stood up and threw Drina off of him.

Opening his mouth, a beam of purple light formed and Cronus released it, hitting Drina dead-on and she roared in pain as her body was electrocuted by the blast.

"Drina!" Daisuke gasped as the snow leopard gritted her teeth and she shook off the attack.

Snarling in anger, Drina charged forward once again as ice began to form around her body and she shot off, striking Cronus hard in the chest making him screech in pain.

Upon impact, Cronus was encased in a wall of ice that rose up and froze around his body, trapping the bat in place.

Mist drifted around the alley as Drina then opened her mouth and a beam of pink light shot out, blasting into the frozen bat and destroying the wall of ice.

Cronus then gave a final screech of pain as he exploded into a flurry of purple light that made everyone cry out as they covered their heads in surprise from the blast.

"He's gone." Yolei whispered when she found that the black Beyblade no longer had the image of Cronus on the Bit Chip.

Crying out in pain, Sousuke held his head as his features returned to normal and he fainted, freed from Cronus' power.

With the battle over, Drina returned to her own Beyblade which then fell to the ground, spent from the fight.

"Glad that's done." Daisuke smiled tiredly.

Her energy was then zapped out of her body, giving in to the pain it had suffered through during the battle and she began to fall forward in a faint.

Yolei and Cody rushed over, getting over their surprise of the battle quickly and caught their friend in their arms as she allowed herself to rest from the crazy fight.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Cody asked the sleeping girl.

"Daisuke, hey, wake up!" Yolei called.

The girl remained silent as she continued to sleep which made her friends each share a look, happy that she was safe, but they were still worried for her after that fight.

"What do we do now?" Armadillomon asked.

"I propose we call an ambulence." Hawkmon said as he glanced around the alley to see the damage caused by the two Bit Beasts.

Veemon picked up Daisuke's Beyblade and stared down at the picture of the snow leopard that was now on it with a curious expression.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for helping out Daisuke when I couldn't." He smiled.

The Beyblade hummed with energy as it seemed to shine, responding to the Digimon.

The end!


End file.
